


Painful Memories

by Dramatical_yaoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I hope it is, M/M, Panic Attack, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi
Summary: Sometimes remembering hurts....





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute hurt comfort to brighten your day!   
> Or not, I have no idea how to write cute. XD  
> Betaed by the lovely Moodlesnoops on tumblr! what a saint to deal with me <3

Choking back a breath, he cracked open his sticky, sore eyes. Dulled blues surveyed the waters of Lake Toto as shaken hands lowered into fists at his sides. Nails imprinted crescents onto flesh with the force of the tension.  
He clawed at his throat in frustration. Tears trickled down his cheeks in despair as he ached to scream, ached to throw out his anguish. His nails bit into the skin to scour vibrant red stripes across the barren surface. Squeaks of effort left his atrophied vocal chords, burned through his throat like acid on his tongue.  
His eyelids fluttered as he let out shaky breathes out into the breeze, sticky tracks of salt stiffened as they left their marks on his skin.  
‘Why?’  
‘Why am I still here?’ He wondered.  
‘Why am I still here when they died, when she died?’ Collapsed onto his knees, sobs choked his throat as he inhaled the fresh air, the taste turned stale from anguish. Fingers dug into soft soil, dirt burrowed under nails as he grounded himself on the soft earth.  
So deep into his own anguish, he didn’t hear the soft pat of footfalls as they approached from behind, the whisper of scales as they brushed against scales, the smooth tinkle of metal in the breeze.  
“My pearl.”  
With a quiet whisper, long arms wrapped themselves around Link. Warm arms pulled him into a large warm chest with tender care.  
“Another nightmare?” a soft voice murmured into his ear, crest nuzzled into his hair.  
Without the energy to respond, Link nodded twice. He leaned back into the embrace as he shivered in the early morning light.  
“My dear, sweet pearl. Breathe, just breathe.” Sidon whispered. He then continued to murmur sweet nonsense into Links ear. Comforted with soft words of companionship and shared grief, coupled with soft scaled hands pressed onto his torso, soft breaths hit his neck.  
Link twisted in Sidon’s hold, his face burrowed into the firm, warm chest. With a wet sniffle, he cracked open his eyes to look up at Sidon. Tucking blonde strands behind one ear, claws threaded through the locks, Sidon gazed back at him. Tranquil eyes radiated calm, gentle care.  
Link leaned back slightly to bring his hands into Sidons eyesight, Link shakily shaped his hands into 3 familiar words: _“I remembered something.”_  
“Do you wish to speak about it my dear? I’m guessing it wasn’t the most pleasant of memories.” Came a soft response from Sidon, who continued to thread his fingers through the wild blonde hair.  
 _“It wasn’t a bad memory.”_ Came a response from trembled fingers, eyes averted to the giant shoulder before him.  
 _“It was Mipha.”_  
That short sentence caused a rush of bittersweet emotions, both icy and warm as they cascaded over the seated pair. Melancholy melted the slight tension between the two as the unsteady fingers fell from the air, only to be caught by hands much larger. Big scaled fingers smoothed the tremors, lightly massaged over skin.  
“I understand” Sidon whispered. He continued to stroke the slender fingers as he spoke. He pulled Link closer again to wrap in his arms, his crest nuzzled atop Links head.   
They sat there together, breathed the same air and clutched at each other like a lifeline as Link rode through his grief. The world faded away from their awareness. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as the two cuddled close, the early morning hours bleeding away to noon.  
*  
Sidon looked down at his beloved, fast asleep in his arms, dried tear tracks crusted on his cheeks.  
Sighing, he shifted Link in his arms so that he could carry him back to the Domain, to a warm bed for rest to come more comfortably. Link shifted in his arms, his face nuzzled close with a contented sigh. Eyelids cracked open, he smiled warily. He bought his hands up to sloppily speak.  
 _“I love you, Sidon.”_


End file.
